1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stroller and a folding assembly, and more specifically, to a stroller and a folding assembly having a single folding shaft.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most strollers have folding mechanism so that the strollers can be folded into a smaller size for transportation convenience. Please refer to the stroller 100 according to the prior art in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2. When folding the stroller, a user has to rotate and fold the backrest frame 110 relative to the seat frame 120 first and operate the release device 135 located at both side of the handle 130 concurrently such that the handle 130 can be rotated toward the front frame 140. Then the user holds the rear frame 150 and the latch 160 connecting to the front frame 140 so that the rear frame 150 can be detached from the rest of the stroller body and able to pivotally rotate toward the front frame 140 relative to the front frame 140. The stroller 100 is finally folded to a smaller size as FIG. 2 shows.
The folding process of the stroller in the prior art, however, is quite complicated since to operate the release device 135 at both sides of the stroller requires a two-hand operation and for those who have to take of the baby inside the stroller in the meantime, it is very inconvenient that he/she has to fold the stroller with two hands. On the other hand, it also requires the user to make effort to pull the latch 160 for detaching the rear frame 150 from the stroller body to completely fold the stroller, which is not a satisfied operation for frequent folding. Additionally, most strollers according to the prior art are not equipped with functions for adjusting the heights of the seat or the handle, adding to more inconvenience for users with various heights and figures.